Saranghae
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Kau harus tahu, tidak semua hal hanya cukup disalurkan lewat sikap dan tindakan. Ada beberapa diantaranya yang harus dinyatakan dan ada juga beberapa orang yang butuh lebih dari sekedar isyarat / A Wonkyu ff. Please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kau tidak ingat aku?/Untuk seorang yang 130 menit yang lalu menabrakku dan meneriakkan namanya di depan umum?/**

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon

Pair: WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), BL, yaoi.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Don't like? Don't read!

SARANGHAE

**'Brakk!'**

"_Mianhae_,"

_Namja_ manis itu segera mengambil buku miliknya yang terjatuh ketika tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Begitu mendapatkan buku miliknya, ia segera bangkit. Didapatinya sang penabrak tengah terdiam memandangnya.

Manis, pikir sang penabrak tadi yang ternyata juga seorang _namja_. Obsidian hitamnya masih setia memandangi korban yang ia tabrak itu. Kulitnya yang putih sedikit pucat, alis hitamnya yang melengkung indah, bibir mungil yang merah, hidung yang terukir sempurna, manik _caramel_nya yang bersinar, dan terakhir rambut ikal coklat yang terlihat lembut.

"Ada masalah?" _namja_ itu melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang penabrak.

"Eh? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya _namja_ tadi setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

Merasa _namja_ itu sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan sepertinya tak ada masalah yang berarti, korban tabrakan itu segera berlalu melewati celah kosong di sebelah kanan _namja_ itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Lagi-lagi, _namja_ itu membeku ketika indra penciumannya mencium aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh yang baru saja melewatinya.

Tunggu…

Melewatinya?!

_Namja_ itu baru saja melewatinya?! Melewati seorang idola yang namanya diteriakkan gadis bahkan laki-laki di luar sana?! Ah, pengecualian untuk _namja_ itu, mungkin.

Sedetik kemudian sang penabrak yang sedikit tidak terima itu berbalik dan menyusul _namja_ itu, menghentikan langkahnya atau lebih tepatnya menghalangi jalannya.

"Kamu tau siapa aku?" sang penabrak itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Penting?" jawab _namja_ itu datar.

"Aku Siwon," _namja_ itu memutar matanya bosan dan segera mengambil celah di samping kanan _namja _yang mengaku bernama Siwon itu.

Siwon, untuk kedua kalinya kembali terpaku. Ia tidak menemukan reaksi histeris atau terkejut seperti yang biasa ia temukan pada orang-orang yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

Aha! Melintas sebuah ide dalam otaknya.

"Siwon, Super Junior!" sedikit ia kencangkan suaranya, berharap tak banyak orang mendengarnya namun cukup jelas untuk didengar _namja_ itu.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Siwon begitu melihat langkah _namja_ itu terhenti.

"Tiga, dua, satu…," ia menghitung mundur saat-saat dimana _namja _itu akan berbalik.

"Siwon, Super Junior?" dan senyumnya terkembang lebar begitu _namja_ tadi berbalik menuju ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kamu nyadar juga. Kamu mau minta foto, tanda…,"

"Dicari rombonganmu," potong _namja_ itu.

"Ha?" Siwon itu terkejut dengan penuturan singkat _namja_ itu.

"Kau ingin ketinggalan pesawat?" _namja_ itu menunjuk jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Ketinggalan pesawat?!

Oh my God?! Dirinya lupa bahwa ia akan ke New York untuk konser selanjutnya! Sial…

Siwon segera berlari ke arah dimana para member SUPER JUNIOR yang lain menghilang.

.

.

Sebuah gelas kertas berisi teh hangat terulur di depan seorang _namja_ yang tengah membaca. _Namja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi tengah berdiri di depannya, "Untukmu,"

"Thanks," _namja_ itu menerimanya dan meletakkannya di bangku sebelah kirinya. "Ada lagi?" ia memandang ke arah Siwon yang belum beranjak juga.

"Kau tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Siwon penuh harap.

"Ah ya, bisakah kau…"

"Ya, kau ingin aku melakukan…" jawab Siwon penuh antusias.

"Menyingkir sebentar, di belakangmu ada…," dan Siwon berbalik mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk _namja_ itu. Ia menemukan seorang anak kecil tepat di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_…," anak kecil tadi langsung memeluk _namja_ itu begitu Siwon menyingkir.

"Pesawatmu belum berangkat?"

"Sebentar lagi, Minnie ingin meminta maaf karena tadi sempat membuat basah buku Hyung. Maaf. Hyung enggak marah kan?"

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa marah sama anak semanis kamu, hhmmm?" _namja_ itu mngacak rambut anak kecil yang meminta maaf tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak kecil tadi pergi menyusul orangtuanya yang menunggu tak jauh dari sana.

Siwon membeku melihat perubahan ekspresi dari _namja_ itu. Ia merekam setiap kata dan mimik yang _namja_ itu keluarkan, dan tentu saja, senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya, apakah masih ada yang harus dibicarakan?" _namja_ itu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Hhhmmm, pe-pesawatmu akan terbang?" Siwon sedikit gugup begitu _namja_ itu bangkit, menipiskan jarak mereka. Dapat ia lihat caramel cokelat dengan bulu lentik yang mempertegas keindahan wajah putih itu.

"Dua jam lagi,"

"Eh? Pesawatku juga ditunda dua jam lagi, jadi kupikir bagaimana kalau kita…,"

"Ke toko buku," potong _namja_ itu cepat.

"Iya, ke toko… eh? Toko buku?" alis Siwon menaut begitu sadar akan jawaban _namja_ itu yang ia ulang kalimatnya. "Mengapa kita tidak menunggu disini, mengobrol atau sekedar minum teh?" Siwon mencoba menawar.

"Atau melihat deretan buku baru," sebuah senyum singkat, bahkan teramat singkat diberikan _namja_ itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju toko buku yang masih terdapat di area bandara.

Lagi dan lagi, Siwon dibuat membeku oleh _namja_ yang bahkan namanya sekalipun belum ia ketahui.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu buku yang kau cari?" seorang _namja_ yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada deretan rak buku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya menemukan seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Belum," dan lagi-lagi Siwon mendapat jawaban datar nan singkat dari _namja_ itu.

"Mau kubantu?" _namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku, melihat keseriusan Siwon yang menawarkan bantuan.

_Namja_ itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menyelami rak buku di depannya. Sementara di sisinya, Siwon tengah tersenyum-senyum tak jelas melihat tak ada penolakan dari _namja_ itu.

.

.

"Pesawat akan berangkat 30 menit lagi," Siwon melirik jam tangannya begitu _namja_ itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan beberapa buah buku sastra.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih harus membayar ini," dan _namja_ itu segera pergi ke kasir setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Siwon memandang _namja_ itu intens hingga _namja_ itu hilang dari pandangannya. Tangannya segera meraih sebuah buku yang sebenarnya telah ia temukan sejak tadi, sejak awal ia melihat toko buku itu.

Selama 90 menit tadi ia hanya berpura-pura mencari. Ya, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengamati _namja_ itu hingga melewatkan ratusan judul buku. Tapi berkat ia mengamati _namja_ itu juga, ia mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya terkembang sejak tadi.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi pesawat deretan belakang. Sementara di sampingnya, Shindong, telah duduk sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Di seberang kursinya, Sungmin, tengah menikmati alunan lagu dari Ipod-nya sambil tiduran, merasa tak ada bahan pembicaraan dengan teman samping kursinya yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

Senyum, ah, lebih tepatnya seringai, tercetak di bibir Siwon.

Selang beberapa menit setelah pesawat lepas landas, para pramugari berputar menawarkan snack dan minuman. Shindong sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, sementara Sungmin tengah bersiap menyusul Shindong. Siwon menepuk bahu Sungmin sebelum _namja_ imut itu benar-benar tertidur dan memberi isyarat untuk bertukar tempat duduk.

Siwon melirik _namja_ di samping Sungmin yang masih juga berkutat dengan buku dan tak terganggu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ada masalah?" Siwon terkejut ketika _namja_ itu mengeluarkan suara. Entah bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu bisa tahu padahal ia sedari tadi tengah membaca buku.

"Eh? Tidak,".

"Bagus, karena dengan begitu aku bisa tidur dengan tenang," _namja_ itu menutup bukunya dan memandang Siwon sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan MP3 player-nya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" Siwon memastikan, karena _namja_ ini sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Untuk seorang yang 130 menit yang lalu menabrakku dan meneriakkan namanya di depan umum?"

"Baiklah, kau mengingatnya. Lalu…,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau sama sekali tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan atau kau minta dariku?" _namja_ itu memandang Siwon tajam begitu mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Kau berharap aku akan berteriak histeris menyebut namamu. Mengungkapkan bagaimana tampannya dirimu, kemudian berkata bahwa aku salah satu dari fansmu, meminta tanda tangan dan foto denganmu? Itu yang kau maksud?"

"…" dan Siwon terdiam. _Namja_ itu berhasil menebaknya telak, tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Meskipun kau tampan, aku tak perlu memuji atau menegaskannya lagi kan? Dan meskipun aku punya banyak buku yang mungkin bisa kau tanda tangani dan masih banyak memori kameraku yang bisa menyimpan fotomu, aku tak harus melakukan semua itu kan?"

"Hhhmm, sepertinya memang tidak…"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lebih lanjut,"

"Hei," Siwon mencoba memanggil _namja_ yang sudah memejamkan matanya itu. "Kau pergi ke New York juga?"

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa ada pemberhentian di atas udara dan pesawat ini akan berhenti di tengah jalan sehingga bisa melayani 2 tujuan?"

"Ehm, tidak. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di New York nanti?"

"Kau berharap aku ke New York untuk menonton konsermu?"

"…" ingin sekali Siwon menjawab ya, tapi ia masih sadar akan harga dirinya. Sejak dari awal _namja_ itu tak menunjukkan sikap yang antusias pada dirinya. Meskipun _namja_ itu tidak menolak dirinya juga, tapi harga dirinya masih memintanya untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa tertariknya.

Hei, mau dikemanakan wajahnya ketika seorang artis seperti dirinya yang biasanya dikejar-kejar kini sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang _namja_ yang bahkan tak terlalu menanggapinya.

_Namja_ itu mengulurkan sebuah brosur salah satu universitas terkemuka di New York sebelum akhirnya menyamankan duduknya bersiap untuk tidur, "Aku sedang menyelesaikan kuliah,".

Siwon tertegun mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu yang amat lembut, bukan, ucapan itu sarat akan kelelahan yang sejak tadi tak ditunjukkannya.

Siwon mengamati wajah _namja_ itu. Matanya yang terpejam semakin memperjelas kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Raut yang amat berbeda dengan yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah majalah di tumpukan teratas buku _namja_ itu.

**Mahasiswa Seoul peraih beasiswa di New York kembali mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan.**

Tulisan lumayan besar dengan sebuah foto _namja_ cantik di bawahnya. Tunggu, foto itu kenapa mirip dengan _namja_ di sampingnya?

Siwon mengambil majalah itu dan langsung membuka pada halaman yang membahas liputan itu secara lengkap.

"**Setelah berada di negeri orang selama 2 tahun tanpa ada kabar, salah satu mahasiswa terbaik Seoul yang meraih beasiswa di New York kembali membuat sebuah kejutan. Senin, 04 Februari 2013 lalu, ia mempresentasikan hasil penelitiannya di Seoul Hall Center.**

**Acara presentasi yang banyak dihadiri oleh lebih dari seratus ilmuwan dan pakar-pakar tersebut menghabiskan waktu hingga 6 jam penuh perdebatan sebelum akhirnya hasil presentasi itu mendapat pengakuan dan apresiasi yang tinggi dari peserta yang hadir.**

**Cho Kyuhyun mengaku bahwa kedatangannya kali ini juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang ayah yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mengaku bahwa penelitiannya ini juga merupakan cita-cita ayahnya yang sempat mereka perjuangkan bersama. ****Cita-cita yang dulu menjadi mimpi yang belum sempat terwujud, mimpi yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia dan ayahnya berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Dan tepat di hari ulang tahun sang ayah, ia berhasil selangkah lebih maju untuk meraih mimpi mereka, meskipun ia harus berdiri seorang diri untuk mempresentasikannya.**

**Cho Kyuhyun memanfaatkan libur kuliahnya yang hanya beberapa hari untuk mempresentasikan hasil penelitiannya. Setelah ini ia memastikan akan vakum sementara waktu untuk fokus kembali pada kuliahnya. Oleh karena itu, setelah acara presentasi ia segera terbang ke Seoul untuk menyerahkan penelitiannya dan kembali ke New York untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya.**

Siwon membisu setelah membaca sekilas artikel majalah itu.

Jadi, _namja_ ini merelakan hari liburnya yang hanya beberapa hari demi acara presentasi itu? Dan semua itu untuk mewujudkan keinginan ayahnya? Ayahnya yang baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu?

Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, dikejutkan dengan sebuah beban di pundaknya. Ditolehkan kepalanya, ia dapati _namja_ itu secara tidak sengaja bersandar di bahunya. Dipandanginya wajah lelah di bahunya yang tertidur lelap.

Dan keinginan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Keinginan untuk mengenal dan mengetahui _namja_ itu lebih dalam. Keinginan untuk menjaga dan menyayangi _namja_ itu. Dan mungkin juga, keinginan untuk menemani, berada disisi _namja_ itu.

Sebuah senyum tulus muncul di bibir Siwon, ia membelai rambut coklat itu lembut, "Istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah,".

Siwon menyamankan posisi duduknya dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk istirahat dengan menggenggam sebuah tangan berjari lentik di sampingnya.

Ya, entah bagaimana reaksi _namja_ itu nanti ketika ia bangun. Ia tak peduli akan itu. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah ia dapat mengurangi sedikit beban _namja_ itu. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan pada tangan yang ia genggam erat itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara lembut langsung menyambut Kyuhyun begitu ia membuka mata.

"Maaf," kesadarannya langsung kembali seratus persen begitu disadarinya ia tertidur dengan bersandar di bahu Siwon. Rona merah muncul di pipi pucatnya, dan tentu saja, hal itu tak dilewatkan sama sekali oleh Siwon.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Siwon bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, pesawat telah mendarat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah senyum ia berikan pada _namja_ yang kini tengah berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dibanding biasanya. Kegugupan _namja_ itu menambah kesan imut di wajahnya, membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk tak mengacak sedikit rambut itu lagi, "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi".

.

.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika didapatinya sebuah buku berwarna merah tua di antara tumpukan buku miliknya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membeli buku ini di Seoul. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon di apartemennya.

"_Saranghae_?" Kyuhyun membaca judul sampul buku itu.

_**Saranghae...**_

Artinya…aku mencintaimu, kan?

Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka buku itu, 2 buah kertas nyaris meluncur turun jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sigap menangkapnya. Salah satunya ia kenali sebagai tiket pertunjukan konser SUPER JUNIOR yang akan diadakan lusa.

Eh, SUPER JUNIOR?

Kyuhyun menatap kertas lain berwarna putih yang terdapat tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

**067-3210xxx**

**Kuharap kau ada waktu luang lusa.**

**Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi.**

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya…kita pasti berjumpa lagi,"

**END**

The second story, but actually this is my first story..

Read and Review please... :D


	2. Chapter 2

SARANGHAE (sequel)

**Summary: Kau harus tahu, tidak semua hal hanya cukup disalurkan lewat sikap dan tindakan. Ada beberapa diantaranya yang harus dinyatakan dan ada juga beberapa orang yang butuh lebih dari sekedar isyarat**

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon

Pair: WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), BL, yaoi.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Don't like? Don't read!

SARANGHAE (sequel)

.

.

Area konser Super Junior yang akan digunakan nanti malam itu, pagi ini sudah disterilkan. Beberapa polisi dan petugas kru berjaga di depan gedung, setiap pengunjung yang tidak berkepentingan tidak diizinkan masuk. Namun tampaknya hal itu tak menyurutkan para penggemar untuk tetap berdiri berjubelan di luar, berharap idola mereka ke luar barang sejenak dan menyapa mereka.

Tampaknya pemandangan itulah yang membuat salah seorang _namja_ yang baru saja turun dari taksi kembali masuk.

"_Ne? Mianhae_, gerbang masuknya penuh dengan fans, aku tidak bisa masuk...,"

"...,"

"Aku baru saja masuk taksi lagi,"

"...,"

"Aku segera kembali," _namja _itu segera menutup sambungan dan memberikan sederet instruksi kepada supir. Setelahnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap sebuah tiket yang tergenggam di tangannya.

**_Mianhae..._**

.

.

"Yak! Siwon, fokuslah! Kau sedari tadi memandangi ke luar dan tidak memperhatikan pengarahan," sebuah buku berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala seorang Choi Siwon dan membuatnya kembali dari lamunan panjangnya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_," _namja _berlesung pipit itu hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada pengarahan _hyung_nya, menghindari sebuah buku kembali melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Siwon? Kau ingin keluar dan menyapa para ELF?" Sungmin menghampiri Siwon, yang lagi-lagi ditemukannya tengah melamun sambil memandang ke luar, ke arah kerumumanan para ELF.

"Hhhmmm, sebenarnya bukan itu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja...kira-kira kapan gerbang dibuka ya?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau merindukan _namja_ itu bukan?" Sungmin mendapati _namja _di depannya salah tingkah, dan ia tak butuh sebuah anggukan atau jawaban lagi, "Kau sudah mendapat telepon darinya?"

Wajah tampan itu mengeruh sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku khawatir ia tidak datang,"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi menyerah seperti ini, Siwon? Seingatku, Choi Siwon yang kukenal adalah Choi Siwon yang pantang menyerah dan yang pesonanya sanggup menghipnotis setiap _namja_ bahkan pada pandangan pertama," Sungmin menepuk bahu Siwon, tapi raut wajahnya justru semakin mengeruh.

"Ia tidak terhipnotis pada pandangan pertama, _Hyung_," senyum Sungmin memudar.

"Bukankah kalian bertemu setelah itu? Berarti masih ada pandangan kedua, ketiga?" Sungmin tersenyum lagi, meskipun ia sedikit shock.

"Tidak juga, _Hyung._ Ia justru terkesan mengacuhkanku di pesawat,"

"Kau sudah menampilkan senyum paling tampanmu?" Sungmin mulai serius.

"Sampai aku berpikir bahwa wajahku sudah seperti orang gila, ya,"

Shock, kali ini Sungmin benar-benar shock menemukan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan tak terpesona pada Siwon.

"Yahhhh, kau sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta, Siwon. Ayolah, jangan suram seperti itu, masih banyak _namja_ atau _yeoja _lain. Yah, tapi akan berbeda soal jika dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu. Dan tampaknya...,"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon semakin suram sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"...memang hanya dia yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu," Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya, tampaknya setelah ini ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Siwon sampai suasana hati _namja _ itu membaik.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _Umma, Appa,_" _namja_ itu membungkukkan badannyapada sepasang suami istri yang sebenarnya merupakan orangtua angkatnya di Amerika. Sang istri langsung memeluk _namja _cantik itu begitu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau pulang lama sekali? Hanna merindukanmu," _namja _itu membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu. Ya, selama di Amerika, sepasang suami istri itu telah banyak membantunya, ia sudah dianggap seperti anak mereka.

"Aku hanya pulang selama 4 hari, _Umma._ Oya, dimana Hanna?"

"Dia sudah di dalam, menemui _oppa-oppa _tampannya katanya. Ah, _umma dan appa _benar-benar kewalahan menuruti permintaannya," _namja_ yang ia panggil _appa _itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jadi Hanna yang berhasil membuat _appa _bersedia menjadi promotor konser ini?"

"Ya begitulah, adikmu itu mengancam akan melanjutkan SMPnya ke Korea jika kami tidak menurutinya. Kau tahukan, ummamu itu belum rela melepasnya untuk pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang lama," _namja _yang usianya mencapai kepala 4 itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Appa _memang _appa _yang hebat. Ya sudah, Kyu mau masuk dulu mencari Hanna," dan _namja _itu meninggalkan sepasang suami istri tadi, membiarkan kaki nya memasuki area belakang gedung konser.

.

.

"_Oppa!" _sepasang kaki mungil berlari menerobos orang-orang di ruangan itu. Tangannya melebar, bersiap memeluk seorang _namja _berkaos abu-abu V-neck dirangkap blazzer dengan bawahan jins yang tepat membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Hanna!" begitu menangkap tubuh mungil tadi, _namja _itu segera mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya. "Kau merindukan, _oppa?"_

"_Ne_,"

"Tapi _oppa _lihat tadi Hanna sibuk bermain dengan _oppa-oppa _tampan di ruang ganti," dan gadis kecil itu meringis.

"Habis_ oppa _lama sekali di Korea, Hanna kesepian. Lagipula, menurut Hanna, Kyu _Oppa _adalah _oppa _tercantik dan termanis yang pernah Hanna lihat!" gadis itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun, bergelayut menja dalam gendongannya.

"Yak! Bukankah sudah _oppa _bilang _oppa _itu _namja_,"

"Memang salah jika _namja _terlihat cantik dan manis,"

"Tapi _namja _ itu tampan, Hanna,"

"Tapi _oppa _itu cantik dan manis, dan _oppa _seorang _namja_," gadis kecil itu tetap bersikukuh dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang mau tak mau membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya egois mengalah.

"Terserah apa katamu saja. _Kajja, _kita beli minuman dulu. _Oppa _haus," dan sepasang kakak beradik tadi segera meninggalkan tempatnya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang sempat memperhatikan mereka. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang –memang benar kata Hanna- tampak cantik dan manis.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi kursi di hadapannya, kursi berkode C0407. Cukup strategis memang, baik untuk melihat ataupun dilihat dari panggung. Dan, oh tentu saja, yang akan duduk di deretan ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ia dengar banyak juga selebritis dan orang-orang terhormat akan duduk di deretan bangku ini.

Sejenak, caramel coklat itu memandang ragu tiket di tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pena dan mencoret-coret tiket itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya di kursi itu bersama dengan sebuah panggilan yang memintanya untuk kembali.

**Mianhae...**

.

.

"Siwon! Cepatlah, 2 menit lagi!" Siwon tersentak ketika leadernya berteriak memanggilnya. Segera ia ambil jasnya dan memakainya, mengikuti langkah cepat member yang lain ke _backstage_.

Sejenak, hatinya dipenuhi ketakutan ketika akan menaiki tangga panggung. Sedari tadi ia menunggui ponselnya, berharap sebuah panggilan atau sebuah kabar lain datang. Ya, memang ada panggilan yang masuk, tapi itu bukan panggilan yang ia maksud. Ia menunggu panggilan seseorang yang berhasil menarik hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan sampai detik ini, sampai ia menaiki tangga panggung, panggilan itu belum juga datang. Itu berarti, satu-satunya harapannya adalah melihat sosok itu duduk di kursi yang memang tiketnya ia minta khusus dari panitia untuk diselipkan pada buku yang diberikannya pada sosok itu.

Jika sosok itu datang, ia bertekad bahwa ia tak akan melepasnya lagi. Entah ia harus bertingkah seperti orang gila atau memohon, asalkan ia tak kehilangan jejak sosok itu lagi. Dan tentu saja, seorang Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah main-main dengan tekadnya itu.

Tapi, jika sosok itu tidak datang...

.

.

Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk pada perbandingan 50:50 yang belum ia antisipasi sama sekali.

Dan kemungkinan itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

Siwon kecewa, amat sangat kecewa ketika melihat kursi itu tak berpenghuni. Tapi bukanlah seorang Choi Siwon jika ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya hingga akhir konser. Ia adalah artis multitalenta yang bahkan sudah membintangi banyak film dan iklan, dan menyembunyikan kekecewaannya di hadapan penonton bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Tapi tidak di hadapan member lain. Mereka menyadari sosok tampan itu lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bahkan ia tidak melakukan skinship sama sekali pada konser kali ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, teringat dengan aura hitam yang masih mereka rasakan di sekitar Siwon, mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Siwon, ayo kembali ke hotel," panggilan sang leader itu menyadarkan Siwon dari kegiatan 'menunggui ponsel' yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini menjadi favoritnya. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya dan memberesi barang-barangnya. Sejenak, matanya foto buku _Saranghae_ yang pernah ia berikan pada sosok itu menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya.

"_Hyung_, ada barangku yang sepertinya terjatuh, aku ingin mengeceknya di panggung dahulu,"

.

.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya ketika sampai di bangku yang saat konser tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ruangan konser telah kosong dari penonton sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tinggal pada kru yang memang masih memberesi beberapa perlengkapan.

Manik hitamnya lagi-lagi menampakkan kekecewaan begitu tidak didapatinya sosok itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelahnya, memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan seluruh badan dan jiwanya melemas, mencoba merelakan harapannya pergi, merelakan sosok itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Eh?" matanya spontan membuka ketika tangannya merasakan sebuah benda di atas kursi itu. Alisnya berkerut, sebuah buku?

Beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menyambar buku itu ketika disadarinya itu adalah buku yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada namja itu. Dan sebuah tiket meluncur turun yang dengan sigap segera ia tangkap.

Itu, tiket yang ia berikan dulu, tiket bernomor kursi yang sama dengan kursi di sebelahnya.

Jadi, Kyuhyun tadi datang? Dan kemudian pergi tanpa melihat konsernya?

Apakah itu artinya ia ditolak?

Siwon kembali lemas, merasa terhempas detik itu juga.

Bahkan ia ditolak sebelum mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung? Apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan hingga Tuhan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Siwon beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya, frustasi sendiri mendapati kenyataan bahwa buku itu kembali ke tangannya bersama tiket yang tercoret-coret.

Eh, tercoret-coret?

Siwon memicingkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan tangan yang bisa dibilang amat rapi itu di bawah penerangan yang redup.

Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa aba-aba ia melesat meninggalkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya dengan tergesa.

.

.

"Terlambat 13 menit," _namja _cantik itu menutup bukunya ketika mendapati sosok orang yang ia baru saja datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Ia memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan kemudian memesankan minum untuk orang yang baru datang itu.

"Selamat untuk konsermu yang sukse, Siwon-shi,"

"Kau datang melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Tak baik rasanya menyia-nyiakan tiket konser dengan tempat duduk _unlimited_ seperti tadi,"

"Tapi, tadi aku tidak...,"

"Melihatku dikursi yang telah kau sediakan?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ne, bagaimana kau..."

"Aku duduk di kursi khusus promotor,"

"Kau promotor konser...,"

"Appa angkatku, bukan aku. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan uang tabunganku untuk membeli tiket pada kursi deretan tersebut apalagi untuk menjadi promotor konser meskipun keuntungannya kemungkinan besar. Yah, kecuali kalau aku punya tujuan lain selain untuk menonton konser,"

"Tujuan lain?"

"Kau bawa buku yang kutinggalkan di kursi, Siwon-shi?"

Siwon mengeluarkan buku itu dari saku jasnya.

"Dari gedung konser ke hotel memakan waktu 30 menit, berjalan kaki kesini memakan waktu 5 menit, aku berharap 35 menit waktu yang ada itu kau gunakan untuk membaca buku itu, Siwon-shi,"

"Tapi, aku belum...,"

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku, Siwon-shi?"

"Tentu saja, untuk mendapatkan jawabanmu, Kyuhyun-shi,"

"Kupikir kau harus membaca buku itu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, Siwon-shi,"

"Buku setebal 300 halaman ini?! Dalam waktu yang singkat ini?!" Siwon shock.

"Kupikir kau adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau,"

"Apa yang aku mau? Jadi kau sadar bahwa kau telah menjadi kemauanku, Kyuhyun-shi?"

Kyuhyun terperangah ketika Siwon mengatakan itu dengan nada yang menggoda. Kyuhyun tak dapat mencegah semburat merah itu mulai menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

"Berarti kau juga sadar bahwa tak ada jalan lain untukmu untuk pergi setelah pertemuan kita kali ini, Kyuhyun-shi?"

"Kuharap kau sudah mengetahui apa mauku dan jawabanku, Siwon-shi," Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mengucapkan itu. Kedua manik itu bertemu sebelum akhirnya sang _caramel _coklat beralih memandang ke arah lain yang diikuti dengan kepergian Kyuhyun dari tempat itu.

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyun-shi," dan sebuah lingkaran lengan menariknya ke belakang, menabrak sebuah dada bidang yang membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat dari lelaki yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Dapat dirasakannya bisikan berat tadi dengan kehangatan tarikan nafas di telinganya.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi setelah ini, Kyuhyun-shi. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada dalam lingkaranku, berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada dan menemani tiap langkahku," Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menatap pemuda cantik itu sebelum akhirnya membawanya kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Beri satu alasan kenapa aku harus berjanji, Siwon-shi,"

"Aku sudah menuruti maumu dan sekarang aku benar-benar butuh bukti dari jawabanmu. Berjanjilah padaku,"

"Choi Siwon, kau hebat, berhasil mengetahuinya dalam waktu yang singkat,"

"Aku tidak butuh pujian, Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Ne, ne, aku mengerti. Aku berjanji," Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang _namja _itu. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya terkembang.

"Kau tau? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku,"

"Kau juga harus tahu, Choi Siwon, tidak semua hal hanya cukup disalurkan lewat sikap dan tindakan. Ada beberapa diantaranya yang harus dinyatakan dan ada juga beberapa orang yang butuh lebih dari sekedar isyarat,"

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan belum membaca buku itu,"

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau tidak dapat menutupi apapun dariku, Choi Siwon," Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, apapun, termasuk perasaanku. _Saranghae, _Cho Kyuhyun_" _Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

_"Nado saranghae, _Choi Siwon,"

END

**Huuwaaa... mian, telat banget.**

**Tugas+deadline bener-bener numpuk dan akan semakin menumpuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan.**

**Tapi, untunglah masih sempet untuk nulis beberapa lembar.**

**Ini yang kemarin minta sequel #padahal sebelumnya tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk sequel**

**Dan sepertinya ini adalah cerita pertama saya dengan akhir yang tidak menggantung :D**

**Sebenarnya maksud dari Kyuhyun yang minta Siwon untuk membaca buku itu biar Siwon tau apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun yaitu sebuah pernyataan secara langsung.**

**Makasih buat kemarin yang udah review #bungkukin badan**

**Review kalian benar" bikin semangat nulis saya bangkit.**

**At last, enjoy this and review please :D**


End file.
